


第一台相机/The first camera

by BrokenMesa



Series: 古代人短篇集 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, 甜饼, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: cp：那个人（♂）/爱梅特塞尔克（斜线有意义）警告：腐向；海量瞎搞的古代组私设脑洞；对话流短篇甜饼；群友瞎聊成果。阅读之前请注意涉及5.0剧透！！！！！！介意慎入！！！！！漆黑秘话4里，那个人显然经常神出鬼没找不到人，然后希斯罗德问爱梅特有没有和那个人说上任的事情，就靠这两句话展开了这个故事，讲述了那个人和Emet-Selch的亲密关系，本文光战形象采用了公式光，全文建立在14席=古代光=那个人这一假设下，并杂糅了很多瞎脑的设定。虽然是连载，但其实顺序是乱的。就是脑子里有了一个完整的故事线但却很不要脸的想到哪段就写哪段……就是有可能最后会调整章节顺序吧（如果不坑的话）。建议每一章还是断开来看比较好。





	1. 第一台相机

“哈迪斯！”

“……”

“哈迪斯！快醒醒！”

“希斯罗德……你别烦我……”

“是我啊，哈迪斯！希斯罗德等下才来哦。”

“嗯……嗯？你怎么会在这里？？？”

“当然是因为你呀，‘爱梅特塞尔克’？”

“啊，你知道了啊……”

“希斯罗德告诉我的。我‘最好的朋友’加入委员会了，而我是亚玛乌罗提最后一个知道这件事的人。”

“我以为你对亚玛乌罗提之外的事情更感兴趣。”

“你除外。”

“……”

“那我就不除外了吗？！太过分了吧！亏我把消息告诉给你！”

“啊，希斯罗德，你当然也除外啊！”

“噫，哈迪斯，你有没有觉得他这个语气特别敷衍且令人生气？”

“你们两个吵死了，有完没完。”

“谁之前说‘亚玛乌罗提安静得令人犯困’来着？”

“希斯罗德，你是不是想让我把之前替你藏起来的各种概念都放出来？”

“......总之今天是来庆祝的嘛，对不对？庆祝的话当然要热闹呀！我听说你为了给哈迪斯庆祝还从对岸带了些东西回来？是什么？拿出来看看！”

“哦，你提醒我了，差点忘了。”

“快拿出来看看！”

“唔，别急，我得翻翻，包里东西多。”

“你真的应该把那些用不上的破烂都丢了，那些低级生物捣鼓的东西有什么好——”

“看！”

“？”

“……”

“很棒吧？”

“这不就是酒吗？有什么棒的？亚玛乌罗提又不是没有。”

“哈迪斯，这可不是一般的酒哦，是某个远方的部落的头领送给我的，这是他们最好的酒。他们长着白毛，头上长着超大的会发出奇怪声音的绒球，而且说话会有奇怪的口癖。”

“嗯——是不是叫莫古力？”

“对！不愧是创造管理局局长！”

“他们已经是个部族了？”

“是啊，有数百个莫古力生活在那里。”

“那看来我得更新一下局里的档案了，我们关于莫古力的档案还停留在他们刚刚被创造的时候。”

“顺便一提，他们似乎也培养出了独特的审美观。”

“他们还有审美观？”

“低级生物还能有审美观？”

“是的，他们的审美观很有趣，还叫我‘衣服土土的冒险者’，让我换掉长袍。”

“然后呢？你换了？”

“入乡随俗嘛，毕竟也没有其他的恶意。”

“那他们为什么送你酒？”

“有一种瘟疫在他们的族群里蔓延，本来他们族群有几千只，我碰到的那一支已经是最后仅剩的一支了。所以我帮他们找到了治病的方法。”

“瘟疫？怎么会有瘟疫呢？他们是研究院那帮老人家创造出来的东西，不可能有这种缺陷。”

“是的，这一支原本打算千里迢迢来亚玛乌罗提找研究院寻求帮助，但如果不是我碰到了他们，他们肯定在来这里之前就已经死亡了。”

“这就奇怪了——也许我明天得回局里一趟查查……”

“说好的为我庆祝升职呢？你们又开始谈希斯罗德那无聊的工作了？”

“好，不谈公事。不过我还得……嗯……找三个杯子。”

“这种事情直接造三个不就好了。”

“等等哈迪斯，莫古力说这种酒一定得放在这种杯子里面喝才能达到最好的效果。啊找到了。”

“哈？还有这么蠢的事情？”

“看起来只是普通的黄金酒杯呀。”

“是的，他们说一定得用这样的酒杯喝。好了，现在万事俱备，来尝尝这莫古力族顶级的酒吧！”

※※※

“唔——呃——嗝——”

“看在真理的份上，希斯罗德，你可别吐我身上——”

“哈……哈迪——哈迪斯，我把你的长袍——变成——变成红色的——怎么样？你的面具……是红色的，你的长袍……也应该是红的！”

“呵呵——希斯罗德酒量真的太差了。”

“别坐在那里笑他，快来帮我把这家伙搬到房间去！啊——他怎么这么重？长袍里面藏了水晶吗？”

“你别搬了，我来吧。不过，你们什么时候还喝过酒？”

“麻烦的应酬，推不掉，只能去……小心那个台阶！”

“哦，差点，谢谢你，哈迪斯。”

“还有，记得丢床上后击晕他。”

“什么？击晕？”

“上次他发酒疯的时候差点失手炸了创造管理局，不击晕他，难保他不会把我的房子点燃。”

“哈迪斯，你不能用魔法吗？用击晕手重了可就麻烦了。”

“这家伙的魔法并不比我差，我试过了，还是用击晕比较保险。”

“好吧，对不住了，我的朋友。”

※※※

“呼——不得不承认攻击自己的朋友还是挺奇怪的。哪怕只是击晕……嗯？你怎么了，哈迪斯？”

“……”

“哈迪斯？”

“你确定他晕了？”

“千真万确，对这个我有绝对的自信。嗯？你的面具呢？”

“……也许你该去问问希斯罗德。”

“他把你的面具藏起来了？！”

“没错。也许你应该先击晕他再背他上楼。”

“哈哈哈哈……”

“喂——”

“抱歉，哈迪斯，我只是想笑一会……哈哈哈——”

“都怪你非要喝酒。见鬼，他到底把面具放哪里了？”

“哈哈……反正你今天也不用出门。委员会今天不是休息日嘛，不戴面具也没什么，我又不是没看过！”

“……”

“诶——等等，哈迪……”

“现在你也出不了门了。去冥界找你的面具吧。”

※※※

早上希斯罗德是被后颈残留的疼痛感唤醒的。他最后的记忆是自己端起那位难得回来一趟的友人笑嘻嘻递来的酒杯。他一边打着呵欠一边揉着后颈，走出房间，另外两位友人正依偎在楼下的沙发上，看起来没打算醒来。这场面对他来说不算陌生，只是这次有点不同，哈迪斯的眼角有点红，好像哭过了一般。

啊，是时候试试上次他想到那个概念了。

他从长袍里摸出一个安装了玻璃片的金属盒子，凑到眼前，轻轻按下了盒子上方的金属按钮。

“咔擦——”

微小的声音不足以唤醒哈迪斯，但是另一个人醒了。

那个人将手指放在唇边，示意希斯德罗保持安静。

希斯德罗看了看盒子里的图像。

很好！这次的概念相当完美！

20191027


	2. 大发明家与大冒险家

“你要走啦？”

“啊，希斯罗德。你怎么来了？”

“哈迪斯刚才告诉我你今天走，我就赶紧来找你啦！”

“有什么事吗？”

“是这个！”

“这回又是什么？”

“你这个嫌弃的语气是怎么回事？哈迪斯把你带坏了吗？”

“这看起来只是个普通的金属盒子。”

“这可不是普通的盒子，我的朋友，它可以忠实记录你看到风景哦！”

“噢？”

“我给你演示一下你就知道了！”

“请。大发明家。”

“就这样放到眼前……你可以从这里看到……然后按下这里，听到咔擦一声就好了。”

“咔擦一声？”

“你可以试试看。”

“……哦！”

“对，就是这样！”

“然后你可以从这里看到刚才记录的内容。”

“啊！真的完全记录下来了！”

“还可以放大看细节！按这里可以翻看以前记录的画面哦！可以记录的内容无限大，还可以投影出来看！”

“哦……这可……太方便了！”

“对吧？嘿嘿。送给你啦！”

“诶？就送给我了？这么精致的东西创造出来也很费劲吧？”

“是的，目前仅此一台。你得珍惜一点，别搞坏了。”

“谢谢你！希斯罗德！这样可就省事多了，不用一直手写记录。”

“不用谢。记得多记录些对岸的风景给我看看！创造管理局的不少档案都需要更新！”

“包在我身……嗯？”

“怎么了？”

“这张图像是……”

“啊！那个！糟了糟了我忘了删除！”

“等等，希斯罗德！不用删了！我就这样带着走吧，偶尔还可以拿出来看看。”

“你们不是有通讯呗吗？”

“通讯呗只有声音，而且不是什么地方都能用。”

“呵呵，声音还不够吗？既然这样，为什么不待在亚马乌罗提？嗯？虽然哈迪斯嘴上没提，我觉得你如果不走他应该会高兴得几天睡不着觉哦！”

“我们都有自己的使命。况且我呆在这里也只会给爱梅特赛尔克添麻烦罢了。”

“麻烦？委员会那些家伙又找你麻烦了？”

“呵呵，也许是我给他们找了麻烦？”

“你跟他们说了那个'瘟疫'？”

“是的，我提出应该派多些人调查此事，但是他们认为'没有必要'。”

“哈哈，果然呢。”

“不过我也习惯了，老家伙们总是驳回我的提案。正好这次你送了我这个礼物，我想多记录一些最新的状况，也许下次我就能用那些记录说服他们。”

“你和他说了吗？他怎么说？”

“哈迪斯当然会帮我啊！”

“不，我是说你的计划和想法，你告诉他了吗？”

“还没有，等下次更有把握一些再说吧，他才刚刚上任。我可不想让他太难堪。”

“嗯……可是，就算最后爱梅特赛尔克帮你说服了委员会，也还有投票呢！这个城市里像你一样热爱冒险的市民并不是那么多。”

“虽然很难，但还是要试一试。一次不行再试一次。”

“你有没有想过最后可能失败呢？”

“失败了，我就自己去。而且我不认为我会失败。”

“为什么？”

“因为有哈迪斯和大发明家在啊！”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你真的是个很有趣的家伙。”

“嘿嘿……”

“好吧，看来你无论如何也不会放弃旅行了。那么这次你打算去哪里？还是上次说的那个莫古力族那里吗？”

“这次我应该会走的更远一些。”

“更远？噢可怜的哈迪斯！看来他这次又得多想你一阵子了。”

“替我多陪陪他，我的朋友。”

“我可'替'不了你。我一没有那么好看的眼睛，二没有那么完美的腹肌。”

“别开玩笑了，虽然哈迪斯说话不好听，但是其实他还挺喜欢你的。”

“我当然知道这一点，但是对他来说，没有人能'代替'你。永远也没有。永远。”

“……”

“所以，大冒险家要记得常回来哦！”

“好，没问题。”

“别忘记哦。”

“不会忘记的。”


	3. 失败的创造物

他听见了楼下的动静，熟悉的脚步声，在寂静的深夜里格外突出。大多数亚玛乌罗提的市民早就休息了，这时候只可能是他。

他回来了。比预想的早。爱梅特赛尔克并不打算停下手里的工作。

“你怎么这么早就……”他话还没说完，就听见什么东西倒在地毯上的声音。

情况不太对。

他回过头，呼唤挚友的名字，没有得到回应。他又试了一次，楼下依然一片寂静。

他放下刚刚调试好的水晶球——这是他最新的得意之作，还在测试中，没来得及找希斯拉德登记。最近他几乎把大多数的业余时间都荒废在这个水晶球上。可眼下他顾不上那么多。

他冲出房间，只见玄关门开着，一个人影侧趴在门槛上。背上的大包都没来得及放下。

发生了什么？怎么会这样？

他从未见过他的挚友如此狼狈。兜帽破破烂烂，面具不知所踪，长袍上满是烧焦的痕迹。棕色的头发比他印象中长了很多，看上去很久没有打理，发丝间残留了一些灰土，整个人都散发着一股怪味。

“水……”

尽管声音微弱，仿佛什么砂纸摩擦一般沙哑，但是爱梅特赛尔克不会听错这个人的话语。

他叹了口气，轻声念出咒语，召来水壶与水杯，然后扶起地上的人，试图让他靠在玄关的墙上。这并不容易。这人紧紧握着他的右手不肯放开，爱梅特赛尔克只得跪在羊毛地毯上，用另一只手和肩膀来支撑他，隔着长袍，他能感觉到这家伙比上次见面时又强壮了不少。下颌的胡茬也乱糟糟的，那双平时囧囧有神的蓝眼睛，此刻也半阖着，毫无生气。

即使变成了这样也还是抓着他的手。爱梅特赛尔克只得跟着他一起靠墙坐下。谁想这家伙竟然顺势一歪，头便挨在他的肩膀上不动了。

这下害得另一个人也动弹不得，只能用魔法倒了一杯水，喂给这个深夜的不速之客。

那双干裂的唇一碰到水杯就再也没停下，仿佛他从来没喝过水一般，爱梅特赛尔克只好一直用魔法装满水杯中的水。

“喂，大冒险家，到底怎么回事？”他感觉到肩膀上的家伙恢复了一点精神，试探问道。

这家伙虽然嘴上还在喝水，但是手已经松开了爱美特赛尔克的手，不安分地摸到他的腰上，轻轻按了按，让某人不要担心。在把一大杯水灌下肚子之后，他终于肯起身，接过递来的湿毛巾，胡乱地擦了下脸。

缓过神来的冒险家长舒一口气，简明扼要道：

“我被袭击了。”

“袭击？”

“是的，袭击。”

“被谁？”

“被我自己的创造物。”

“……你没开玩笑吧？就算你向来不是很擅长创造魔法……”

“我没开玩笑。”

“所以你最后是打败它了吗？”

“不太容易，只能打败他。总共也就几个小时。我没料到这么惊险。”他用手指比划了一个距离，说道：“差一点，你就该送我去冥府了。”

“几个小时就把你逼到这个地步？”爱梅特赛尔克依然难以置信，要知道这个冒险家自己本身就是亚玛乌罗提最能打的人了。“你到底创造了什么？”

“本来是想创造击退怪兽的东西，没想到他自己变成了怪兽。”冒险家从长袍袖口摸出一个小木盒，外面捆着严严实实的铁索。

“就是……这个？”爱梅特赛尔克看着那个冒着黑烟的木盒，突然有种不妙的预感。

他点点头。

“能帮帮我吗？”

爱美特赛尔克叹了口气：“不行。”

“为什么？！”

“自己捅出的篓子自己解决。你和希斯拉德总是这样。”

“我这不是没法自己解决才来请伟大的爱美特赛尔克大人帮忙嘛！”

“‘伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人’现在只想睡觉。”他拍掉了试图搭上自己肩膀的两只脏爪子，却没想到它们力大无穷，竟然抱住他的腰，把原本打算起身离开的他结结实实按回原位，准确来说不是原位，是某人的怀里。

爱美特赛尔克很久没和人这么亲昵了。这一下害得他动都不敢动。

始作俑者却得寸进尺，在他耳后低声道：

“哈迪斯，拜托。除了你，没有人能帮我了。”

“……”

“哈迪斯……我知道你是最厉害的魔法师……”

“你真的应该回阿尼德罗学院补课。”

“哈迪斯——”

“够了——快去洗澡，我都快被你熏死了。”

“谢谢你。”

“我还没答应。”

“我知道。”

“那你笑什么？”

“你脸红了，哈迪斯。”

爱梅特赛尔克这时候才意识到刚才被拽回地面的时候面具掉了下来。

爱美特赛尔克回到了自己的书桌前，他从抽屉里翻出一个精美的黑色信封，底纹印着委员会的标志，上面用烫金字写着某个总是惹麻烦的冒险家的真名——此刻收信人正在浴室里唱着歌。说实话，不太好听，不知道是因为听者不懂欣赏异国风情，还是歌者五音不全毫无音乐天赋。

爱美特赛尔克上任之前也收到过一模一样信封，所以他大概能猜到里面说了什么。也许是出于冒险家神出鬼没经常找不到人的名声，拉哈布雷亚老爷子才把这么重要的一封信交给爱梅特赛尔克代为转发。

他一手拿着那封信，一手捧着那个还在冒着黑烟的木盒子。

“真的没有选错人吗？”他情不自禁皱起眉头。


End file.
